futuregamesfandomcom-20200214-history
CNC Fallout
CNC Fallout is a total conversion modification being developed for the Real-time strategy game Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. Initially under development for Command & Conquer: Generals in 2003, CNC Fallout was completely redesigned for C&C:3. The mod recently celebrated one year in development with the release of a full length promotional trailer , and is due for release in 2009. CNC Fallout takes place in the year 2009, in an alternate reality where the Soviet Union did not dissolve. World events over 20 years see a dramatically altered military and political landscape, with the United States and NATO locked in a fierce stalemate in Europe, and the emergence of Australia as a military power. "World War 3" begins when the Soviet Union invade northern Australia through Papua New Guinea, whilst pushing forces across their western border into Europe. Plot The story of CNC Fallout begins in 1988. Just as it was looking as though the Cold War could be coming to an end, Soviet premier Mikhail Gorbachev is assassinated, throwing the Soviet leadership into disarray. In the aftermath, ex-KGB hardliner Andriy Litzkova is appointed as new leader, his first order of business being a massive security crackdown and cessation of all diplomacy with the west. Although this move restored Russia's military pride, the Russian people were deep into recession and suffering tremendously. The majority of the population was going hungry, infrastructure was decaying and basic medical services were completely lacking as Litzkova and the communist party poured money into arms production. The Soviet people cried out to their leader for help. Litzkova's solution to the problem was selling weapons to their eastern neighbors such as Libya, Iran, Iraq and Syria. This poured tens of billions of dollars into the Russian economy - the USSR was once again financially secure, and Litzkova was hailed as a hero by his people. The Soviet Union proceeded to form an alliance with China, through the signing of an arms agreement called the "Asian Defense Pact". As part of the agreement, the Soviets established many forward command bases in China. Following this, the Soviets signed large arms deals with several South East Asian states including Indonesia, Malaysia and Thailand, who proceed to form an alliance of their own (commonly referred to as IMT), backed by the Russians. Accumulating troops and armor in adjacent Papua New Guinea, IMT shocked the world, launching a full scale offensive against Australia, sending forces across the small stretch of ocean between PNG and Cape York, Queensland. The resulting conflict, which became known as the Australasian War, lasted almost two years. Primary combat operations were contained to the northern tip of Australia, as Australian forces, with the help of their NATO allies, pushed IMT forces out of the Australia and back through PNG before IMT forces surrendered. At the conclusion of the conflict, the USSR sent forces into IMT nations, claiming to want to stabilize the region in the interest of peace. In the aftermath of the Australasian War, Australian military spending increased tremendously. Geographically isolated from its NATO allies, and in an increasingly volatile region, the need for autonomous defensive and strike capability became apparent. Lessons had been learnt from the war, and the Aussies took actions to ensure they would never be caught out or outgunned again. The USSR turned their attention back towards Europe, increasing armor build-up along their western European border. Minor skirmishes occurred sporadically between Soviet and NATO forces over several years, with NATO establishing a no-fly zone along the Soviet border in 2005. Tensions erupted beyond the point of no return in 2008, when, upon detecting American plasma weapons research in Alaska and identifying it as a threat, the Russians launch a pre-emptive airstrike against an Alaskan US military base. As tensions hit fever pitch in Europe and Alaska, the USSR make a bold move, deploying forces in Papua New Guinea, right on Australia’s doorstep. The Australians made a panicked move, bombing several Soviet military sites within PNG, with the intention of persuading the USSR to withdraw from the region. The result of this action: a brutal Soviet counter attack, and the destruction of a major Australian military base on Cape York Peninsula, Queensland. Australia, scrambling to respond, deployed major combat forces to Papua New Guinea and conflict erupts on the peninsula between Australian and Soviet armed forces. After just 10 days of conflict, the Soviets push deep into the Australian mainland, utilizing heavy artillery and bombing to crack open Australian coastal defenses established at the conclusion of the Australasian War. NATO scramble to offer assistance to their southern allies, but in doing so, make the fatal error of spreading themselves thin in Europe. The Soviets see this as the opportunity to take Western Europe, and promptly push out a second front into Western Europe, officially commencing World War 3. Gameplay CNC Fallout was is being designed to produce a extremely fast paced RTS experience. Tagged "pick-up-and-play", the mod will be accessible enough for even the newest RTS novice, whilst deep enough to satisfy RTS veterans. Planned features include; *Ultra fast-paced "pick-up and play" gameplay *61 new units including M1A2 Abrams Tanks, Paladin Artillery, Humvees, Russian T-90 Tanks Plasma Assault Craft, Negotiator Cannons and the giant Liberty Assault Walker *New and exotic weapons technology, including Metal Storm Guns, Antimatter Weaponry and Plasma Technology *Real life locales including New York City, Washington DC, London, Paris, Moscow and Sydney *A range of massively powerful superweapons including Antimatter Cannons, Nuclear Weapons, Cluster Missiles, Plasma Pulse Cannons and Daisy Cutter Bombs *All new intense soundtrack Factions North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) The North Atlantic Treaty Organization was founded through the signing of the North Atlantic Treaty by the United States and several western European States including the United Kingdom and France in April 1949. As the USSR diverted its attention away from military competition with the United States and towards Eastern Europe and Asia throughout the 90’s, the United States boosted its involvement with other NATO member nations, deploying forces en masse to NATO states, reinforcing existing forces and forming the most powerful military alliance in the world. With some of the most advanced and lethal weaponry on the planet in its arsenal, combined with a large geographical spread across its many member nations, NATO has kept the Soviet Union in check - until now. Soviet Union The Soviet Union was formed in 1922 after the long and bloody Russian Civil War. After playing a vital role in defeating Hitler and Nazi Germany in World War II, the Soviets turned their attention to the United States, engaging in a Cold War that would almost see the communist regime pushed to economic ruin. After the assassination of Mikhail Gorbachev in 1988, the USSR adopted a new hard-line approach to the west, whilst securing itself financially through the signing of questionable arms deals and treaties with many rogue nations throughout the Middle East and South East Asia. Now once again a dominant force, the Soviets are ready to take the fight to NATO. Australia First colonized in 1788, the Commonwealth of Australia achieved nation status in 1901. Assisting Britain and America in World Wars I, II and the Vietnam War, Australia was traditionally a small player in military conflicts. This was, however, until November 2000. Australia’s future was brought into serious jeopardy when several South-East Asian states, backed by the USSR, launched a full scale offensive against Australia. The Australasian War, as it became known, lasted almost three years. Australia eventually prevailed, albeit with the help of NATO. The Aussie need for autonomous military strength became apparent, and in the aftermath of the war, Australian military spending and strength increased exponentially. Eight years on, as one of the world's military powers, Australia would be prepared for any conflict that emerged - or so they thought. Anticipation *On June 25 2008, CNC Fallout was featured on fansite CNCDEN. The mod was praised, with the article stating "compared to a lot of C&C 3 mods out there, their models look superb." *As of March 2009, CNC Fallout's ModDB profile has received over 40,000 hits, and has made the daily top 10 on several occasions. *The mod has featured on several German C&C fansites, including Thundermods and CNC Inside. Category:Pc Category:New Games Category:All